Don't Leave Me Again
by FrostyOP
Summary: It had finally happened. The day the Yato-gami feared for since the day he met the mortal human girl who saved him from an accelerating bus. Iki Hiyori. "You know my identity. You know who I am. Yato. Former God of Calamity, current God of Fortune, who went to war against the heavens armed with high sentinels themselves for a mortal human girl..and won." (Eventual Yatori FanFic)
1. Chapter 1

It had finally happened. The day the Yato-gami feared for since the day he met the mortal human girl who saved him from an accelerating bus. Iki Hiyori.

Yato knew from the start, he should cut his ties with the pink eyed high-school schoolgirl. She has already been placed in unnecessary danger far too many times.

The thought of cutting his ties with Hiyori made his heart ache. Every time Tenji-sama lectured Yato to cut his ties with Hiyori, he experienced an unbelievable amount of pain in his heart. The thought of her not even remembering Yato or Yukine, or all the memories and good times they've shared together was simply too much to bear.

However, after Hiyori was kidnapped by Bishamon's regalias, Yato was willing to exchange his happiness being with Hiyori if it meant that Hiyori was happy and safe. Yato quickly became selfish upon hearing her words after she mysteriously broke Nora's spell and regained her memories.

" _I want to stay with you longer! I want to be with you forever!"_

Those words filled the Yato-gami with happiness and joy.

Eventually, after realizing what just came out of her mouth, Hiyori started to blush turning her pale face to resemble of that of a blushing tomato.

Yukine sighed in annoyance, looking at the idiotic tracksuit wearing god and the painfully obvious schoolgirl who both clearly shared feelings for each other but never admitted it to themselves.

Now. Yato's greatest fear has become a reality.

Iki Hiyori was suffering from a painful wound. The wound was caused by his father, he appeared out of nowhere and attacked. He summoned a masked phantom, which he then ordered to attack Hiyori.

Hiyori was trying to be strong, but the phantom blighted her and the blight was spreading across her wounded body.

There had been a silence in the atmosphere, neither Father, Nora, Yukine, nor did Yato speak.

Yato was holding back as much as he could. He knew he was close to once again becoming a God of Calamity, but, it was too late. Yato hated when the people he loved were hurt, Hiyori was no acceptation. Hiyori made Yato into a God of Fortune in the first place. They both cared for each other more than they would admit.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity of silence… The silence was broken.

"COME-"there was nearly a pause, a slight hesitation, a resistance.

Truthfully at this point all Yato wanted to do was stay by Hiyori and get her some medical help. It was no use fighting his urge to kill Nora and Father. Hiyori was special to him. He spent centuries alone struggling to find a home, to find happiness. Hiyori gave him a home and happiness. She stayed by his side even after learning about his dark past, she must've know that's who he WAS not what he is.

"SEKKI!"

2 blades appeared into the god's hands.

"You know my identity. You know who I am. Yato. Former God of Calamity, current God of Fortune, who went to war against the heavens armed with high sentinels themselves for a mortal human girl…And won. I'M SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT NORA!"

With that the Yatogami started," O Masked one who would desecrate in the name of scouring! With my advent, I, the Yatogami... Lay WASTE with this sekki...and expel thy vast defilement!"

With that the Yato-gami took several swings at the masked phantom, aiming for the mask.

"REND!"

That's it for now! This is my first (actual) Noragami Fan Fiction. I had this idea in my head for a long time, I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNLESS I SEE PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANT IT TO CONTINUE. This will be a Yatori kind of Fan Fiction. (Any Noragami Fan Fiction without Yatori would be sin in my opinion)

Until Next Time! If there will be a next time... Nora and 'Father' will be surprised how serious Yato is with killing them!


	2. Chapter 2

The masked phantom was defeated, no match for a blessed vessel and a track suit wearing 'god.'

With the masked phantom defeated, Yato turns his attention to the master hungry slut and his shit eating piece of father. To his surprise his Father was gone. It was now only Yato, Yukine, Nora, and Hiyori- who was silent.

"Y…Yato." Hiyori barley manages to speak with a weak voice. It was then Yato ran back to Hiyori's side. Tears came crawling down his face. It's not easy seeing someone, who means the world to you, in pain.

"Leave her Yato. She's nothing but a useless-"

"Shut the hell up Nora." Yato was sick of the shit that came out of her mouth.

'Screw Godhood! Screw Fame! Screw Everything! I don't care for any of that bullshit anymore.'

Yato thought to himself.

"Why… Why won't you just stay away fro-"

Nora looked irritated, she began her interruption "We are your family. We will always be there for yo-"

Yato quickly moved into attack position, placing sekki on Nora's neck.

"Be Quiet."

Yato said it in such a calm, yet alarming voice. His entire expression since Hiyori got hurt by the phantom is no different than when Rabo and Nora took Hiyori's Memories. He was in his God of Calamity voice, with shinning dangerous blue eyes.

He thought to himself.

'Be there for me? What the hell is this crazy slut talking about? Can't she take the hint that she's pure utter garbage and I don't want to be with her? Is she really this fucking clueless? Is that even possible after how many times I've told her to get lost—even going as far as un-naming her? She's convinced into actually believing I want to continue being a God of Calamity… with her? No.'

Wait! I HAVE to let her go. That's what she wants… She's trying to distract me from helping Hiyori!

I have to spare her today. This isn't the end though. I'll find Nora and Father and expel their vast defilement. For now, Hiyori.

The thoughts ranged in Yato's mind.

 _Hiyori. Hiyori. Hiyori._

He quickly pulled away, carrying Hiyori in bridal style away from the previous battle scene.

'Where. Where do I go to save her?'

He determined Kofuku's place was the best option. "Revert. Yukine."

Nora watched as Yato moved quicker and quicker out of her sight faster than she had ever seen him move before. 'Oh silly, silly Yato.. Why did you ever allow a human as worthless as that make you weaker…'


	3. Chapter 3

To Yato's luck, Bishamon was at Kofuku's place. She was accompanied by her blessed vessel, Kazuma.

It had been a while since those two fought. They were more 'frenemies.' After centuries of her hunting him, things finally seemed to calm down. Bishamon was even starting to debate to herself if she should host an event of forgiveness for all the Yato god's help. After all- Yato saved Bishamon three times already.

Not to mention, Bishamon hunted Yato for centuries for saving her from utter undeniably painful death that comes from corrupted regalias… She's embarrassed she never considered that, had the Yato god never have slaughtered her family, she would have perished by the blight.

Kofuku's eyes widened with concern at the sight of a blighted Yato carrying Hiyori who didn't appear to look so well. Yukine, being in human form, nowhere in sight. Yato ran so fast he could've easily outran a cheetah. Kofuku snapped herself out of shock to ask the questions flooding her mind. "Yatty! What happene-"

"Hiyori needs purification water. Please. Kofuku, save Hiyori."

Kazuma and Bishamon were silent. Speechless. Surprised. They didn't know how to react.

Kofuku gave them a reassuring nod and ran inside to get purification water from the garden.

They cleansed Hiyori first, Yato didn't take any until he knew Hiyori's blight had completely been purified. He blamed himself. She appeared to be unconscious, motionless. Yato was full of many different emotions—anger, regret, sadness, desire for vengeance, heartbroken.

Yukine showed up, bombarding the three gods with questions.

Minutes passed. Then hours.

"Yatogami. We can take Hiyori to my manor. We have a new curer, Akeha, who will save Hiyori.

Yato was silent. He gave a fake forced small smile with a nod.

 _Days passed. Weeks. A month._

Hiyori was still unconscious. She, at the very least, was alive. Yato literally never left her side. Really. Gods don't have to waste.

Yukine, often came to visit, he was concerned for both Hiyori and his master—although for one of those he refused to admit it.

Yato hasn't been eating. He has been quiet ever since he came to Bishamon's manor. Kazuma could barely hear mumble from the god. Nothing over a mumble.

When Yato was certain everyone was asleep and nobody could see or hear him, he would tightly hold Hiyori's hand and whisper in her ears," I love you. Come back to us Hiyori. Come back to me."

The next morning was like every other.

Yato, still at Hiyori's side. Kugaha in lion form racing across the manor. Aiha reading magazines. Kazuma and Bishamon urging Yato to eat, to speak—or above all else to shower.

Except. Yato hugged Hiyori. The scent flooded her nose. She suddenly, slowly, started to awaken. With a smile creeping on her face, Yato and the others stood eyes widen at Hiyori. Hiyori became flustered immediately realizing how close Yato was with everyone staring. "JUNGLE SAVATE!"

 _Later, walking home from her recovery party at Kofuku's_

' _My hands… Sweaty.' She laughed to herself. 'That idiot.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Things were finally about to calm once again.

After Yato's father attacked Hiyori and she recovered; things have been complicated.

Yato's eyes were still lifeless. Just as they once were when he was a god of calamity. Lifeless. Glowing blue eyes of calamity… Prepared to slaughter anyone who harms the mortal human girl he developed such an attachment to.

Who could blame him?

In a world like the one we live in… Meeting someone like Iki Hiyori is very rare. These type of people who would go to such lengths to see you happy. Who love you without condition.

Yato had been hunting for Nora and his father every opportunity he had received.

"Yato! We've been searching for hours! Let's go home already, you useless god!" His shitty regalia, Yukine, started once again complaining about his master.

Yato gave an annoyed frustrated look at his sekki. Yes. This is his regalia. Although he was grateful to have founded a blessed vessel who stood with him so long… He often found himself searching for something to calm him from holding an ablution for the shitty ungrateful brat known as Yukine.

"Fine. Revert. Yukine." With that, two weapons transformed into an annoyed bratty 14 year old dead human.

"Finally. Let's go."

.

.  
"Ya-Yato?!"

"Go on without me. I'll keep looking."

"YOU DUMBASS USELESS GOD! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO IF YOU FIND THEM  
WITHOUT BEING EQUIPPED WITH A REGALIA!?"

Yato had enough.

His fingers admitted a blue light.

"Yuki!"

There was silence for a few moments. Yukine's face was horrified. 'He wouldn't do something this stupid! Would he!?'

"This is for your own good. For your happiness, and mine. I'm sorry for not being able to provide for you. Money, Food, clothes. You've always complained. You always pointlessly accuse me of uncontrollable circumstances. This way you will finally be happy and won't be able to stin-"

"I AM YOUR BLESSED VESSE-"

Yato spoke in a calamity voice,"None of that matters if you're unhappy with your master and keep stinging him. There are other regalias out there, there are other go-"

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER GOD!," Yukine was standing in the middle of the street tears pouring down his face, he was trying to hold in everything… Fists trembling.

Yato looked in disbelief for a moment. An ablution, several near death situations, and this is what could potentially change Yukine for the better?

He remembers when Yukine tried to grope Hiyori… He becomes tempted to banish him now for that... Hiyori is too kind hearted to do something about that. She forgave him. Yato is Yukine's master. He can tell what thoughts Yukine still has.

(AU: I cannot believe this fandom has idiots who would ship Yukine x Hiyori. It's disgusting. I ask them why and they always bring this ONE moment between Hiyori and Yukine… Apparently attempting to rape/grope an unconscious girl is enough for a ship to start. Yatori is supreme btw.)

"I DON'T WANT ANY OTHER MASTER! I KNOW I GIVE YOU A LITTLE SHIT BU-"

Yato took a mental sigh, and chuckled to himself thinking,'A little? Not an hour goes by until this brat finds something to complain about…'

"YOU REFUSED TO GIVE UP ON ME WHEN EVERYONE TOLD YOU TO BANISH ME! I SWORE ON MY NAME TO PROTECT YOU!"

Yato sighed annoyed at the brat. First he complains nonstop about Yato, now all the sudden he claims he doesn't want other masters? What the hell is wrong with this kid…

Yato lowered his hand, and the name which reads 'Yuki' once again became attached to Yukine.

.

Yato! Through the walk to Kofuku's neither Yato nor Yukine spoke a word. Yukine was trying to be strong but was still trembling. 'He only stopped me because he doesn't want to end up alone.' Yato thought to himself

.

"This smell..."

Hiyori woke up from her nap, her nostrils consumed by this indescribable amazing scent…

'Yato.'

She decided to follow the scent.

Yato was outside her house, laid back against a tree. His hair was covering his eyes.

When Hiyori saw Yato, her heart began to race like it normally does.

She found herself fighting off a grin of happiness because… Well… Yato and Hiyori alone.

Then…

Yato suddenly began to disappear…

A small fake smile creeped up on Yato's mouth.

He revealed his blue eyes. Pink met Blue. His eyes were full of pain and sadness. He continued to display a fake smile.

Hiyori began crying. She screamed, shouted, and struggled to get close to him. She began running towards Yato but he got farther and farther away as she got closer and closer…

Until…

He was no longer.

He vanished.

Not a trace or clue where he could have gone.

One minute a god exists, the next he does not..

.

.

.  
Hiyori wakes up into a Saturday morning. Sweaty. Terrified. Horrified. How could a nightmare be so traumatizing!? Her eyes are redder than they've ever been before.

She looks to her left to find a puddle of tears.

She won't allow a nightmare become a reality.

She goes into the bathroom to clean up and prepare for the day.

She ran out of the Iki residence to meet her certain blue eyed god of fortune.

That's the end of this chapter! There's been a lot of disgusting ships flooding the Noragami fandom on Archive… So. Remember the one true OTP that will actually happen Yatori. "Gods of Calamity may we become to protect the Yatori ship from sin Ships,"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Yatori is so amazing! Next chapter will feature more Yatori since this was more of a chapter to remind people that I still exist…;-; Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! As I said in my other fan fiction "Always with you" I am no longer 'in love' so quality of fan fictions MAY go down. I dunno who knows. We shall seee.

(Flashback)

There was silence. Then suddenly, a maniac like laugh was heard. Cold dark eyes were revealed. These eyes belong to an individual who has lost every trace of sanity. They are broken, spiritually and mentally. The laugh of the cold eyed individual suddenly came to an end. He was no longer laughing, but frowning. "Come. Sekki,"

(Present day)

'It was just a dream. I would never let Yato disappear. I won't let it happen.' Hiyori thought to herself recalling the previous horrific nightmare she encountered just hours ago.

She looked down at 3 extra large cheese buns, a snack Yato has been asking for quite some time and smiled to herself. 'Alright! Let's go!'

As she made her way to Kofuko's shrine she noticed the number of Phantoms (Aykashi) were significantly lower than usual. Granted it was still early, and the hour of eclipse was still far there weren't nearly as many of them as there normally were.

Some god must really be pushing overtime.

As if on cue, her nostrils filled with a pleasant smell. 'Why, oh why, am I not surprised.'

She ran to Kofuko's shrine, gently placed the meal on the doorsteps for when they returned, and rushed to Yato hoping for a chance to get a piece of the action.

She dropped her body and entered her spirit, it's not that she didn't have any faith in Yato to handle the situation, quite the opposite. She had all the faith possible in Yato for everything, but she was always happy to help out. Also this was her chance to try out a new martial arts move she's been obsessed with lately.

To her slight disappointment, the fight was already over. The winner? Her Blue eyed tracksuit wearing secret crush. Her heart flustered when blue met pink.

Yukine, being still confused about him almost being unnamed, made up an excuse to leave Yato and Hiyori. Hiyori looked confused before just accepting he had to do whatever he had to do.

Now it was Hiyori and Yato.

Smiles were exchanged as they walked back to Kofuko's.

Everything was as perfect as it always was until…

…..

…..

…..

Abruptly, The Yato god got a flashback. Recalling his past.

Rain drops began to drop from the heavens. Thunder suddenly starting to erupt. Weather conditions began to become unstable.

As a certain blue eyed god had been once more become broken.

'No more. Not again. Not ever again.' He thought to himself as he revealed two murderous cold dark blue eyes and his blessed vessel.

The heavens have warned a recently announced god to cut his ties with a certain pink eyed human girl.

The God refused, so the heaven punishers were called to cut their ties by force.

Hiyori was targeted at her high school. While Yato was out trying to get information to what exactly heaven would do. He suddenly heard the Heaven Punishers were being summoned and immediately made his way to Iki Hiyori.

However…

He was too late.

Hiyori didn't appear to be in any pain, however she wasn't responding. She wasn't sleeping either, she would have entered her spirit form. At the least, she was breathing but extremely slowly.

It was then the Yato god recalled the events of Sakura.

He spoke to the heavens. "What you've done here today cannot and will not be forgotten nor forgiven,"

Heavens punishers were silent. Some maybe even a little fearful, majority doubtful a single god can take on heaven.

What they failed to realize was the potential of people once they have had someone they care for hurt.

With several swings at lightning speed, Yato swung sekki aimed at the punishers. "REND!"

….

….

….

Hiyori waved her hands in front of Yato's eyes. "Um… Yato, are you okay?"

Yato quickly snapped back into reality. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Say, Hiyori…,"

"Mhm?,"

Yato suddenly grabbed Hiyori in a tight hug.

Hiyori was now resembling lava. Not only was her face blushing her entire body started to heat.

Millions of thoughts now flooded her mind, although ultimately she never truly thought the God would ever even consider a relationship with a human mortal girl.

Yet, that is what would make her the happiest. She knew she couldn't confess, of course all gods loved their followers… But this… This is love love. Her mind and heart were often consumed of Yato.

Little did she realize, same was for Yato with Hiyori.

Hiyori finally speaking up, "Um.. Ya-,"

It was spoken softly but reassuring. Once it was said, no doubt remained. "I love you… Hiyori,"

…

…

…

That's all I have! Until next time! Please tell me if quality has stopped, main reason I haven't updated is because I'm (thankfully) no longer in love. However I still pair Yato x Hiyori. I may add my sad ending I had planned on my other fan fiction, honestly I'm not sure. Please be sure to review. Share if you like. Follow me? :) Thanks for reviews.

Especially you, I-Love-Trunks1! (FanFiction Net)

Also are you still with me MagicaLauren? (Only commenter on Archiveofourown)

Thank you both, as well everyone still reading. I apologize for the wait. Until next time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Chapter 6

There was nothing to be heard. No one dared to speak or move. There was simply silence. Then suddenly, a maniac like laugh was heard. Cold dark eyes were revealed. These eyes belong to an individual who has lost every trace of sanity. They seemed so broken…spiritually and mentally. This was a look a person who might have just lost everything resembled. The laugh of the cold eyed individual suddenly came to an end. He was no longer laughing, but frowning. "Come. Sekki,"

Suddenly a servant to the god transforms into a weapon; now in the hands of the blue eyed maniac laughing stray god. Yato. Former god of calamity.

Hiyori remained unconscious similar to when her memories were taken from her. Yato slowly walked to her and wrapped his scarf around her hoping it may help her find her way back.

He prepared himself for the battle that was to come. Yato was no longer his usual self. His calamity god voice spoke to the heaven punishers before him.

Swiping his fingers across a blade he starts,"What you've done today cannot be forgotten nor forgiven."

Some gods felt the heaven was unjustified to commit such a sin, they knew deep down that hurting an innocent mortal human was wrong. However they knew the consequences that followed for speaking out against heaven. Thus they remained silent, in doing so they tainted their morals.

Some gods felt fear of the words Yato spoke, others laughed at what a pathetic god he was to believe he could overcome a force as strong as the heavens punishers.

"With my advent, I, the Yatogami... Lay WASTE with this sekki...and expel thy vast defilement! REND!"

The heavens, feeling overwhelmingly cocky, didn't bother to counter. Heaven was said to be invincible, no one could break the heavens cloud. It had never been done before. Ever. Countless phantoms and treason calamity turned gods have tried, and failed.

That's why what happened next shook the heavens.

Heaven felt an unforgiving strike. "HE BROKE THE SACRED SEAL?!," a shocked sentinel exclaimed.

Gods typically get their power and strengthen based on the number of worshippers they have. But Yato doesn't have anywhere near the amount of worshippers to wield this strength…

Some gods however, knew that this wasn't the only source of a gods power. There is another. Emotions. Strong emotions give strong energy which can be transformed into power. When certain gods would become angry, the near shore would suffer with unforgiving storms and thunder.

Yato felt broken and anger. He had overwhelming fear for what could possibly happen to Hiyori. He was angry heaven would go as far to hurt an innocent human for his actions. Of course he has tried to cut his ties for the good of Hiyori, but ultimately she declined and he was glad because he knew he probably couldn't go through cutting ties with the pink eyed half phantom.

As a result of this overwhelming overpowering emotions, Yato's rend ability damage was quadrupled.

The heavens were momentarily dumbstruck before finally the order was given to start attacking Yato. One by one, the gods fell to the mortal world with shinkis in their hands. Yato gazes on the gods with a dark blue careless expression. He was prepared to kill for what the heavens have done.

He whispered to his blessed vessel,"Sekki. Enpawā. (Empower),"

His blades then began to glow white. Yukine's energy quadrupled along with Yato's therefore giving the god and blessed vessel a fighting chance against the heavens. When four gods descended to earth, all four surrounded Yato. The first strike was made by a god of war behind Yato.

A border line was made as quickly as it was broken. A voice was heard,"Stand down. Heaven is in the wrong!," a masked goddess shouted. "Heaven is never wrong!" Another god exclaimed while beginning to attack the masked traitor. The mysterious masked god wasted no time in blocking the strike and striking back herself. She unmasked and to everyone's surprise it was Bishamon. She summoned her shinki and told Yato to prepare for the battle to come.

"Heaven has not been known to admit their faults Yato-gami. This will be anything but easy to do. We must convince them to admit their faults."

Yato was conflicted he knew he alone couldn't fight the heaven alone but he also yelled at Bishamon for putting herself in danger, but he eventually accepted her decision and thanked her.

"Yato. You have saved me many times, I am in debt to you." She began to strike a falling god. "I intend to honor that debt and pay it!"

…

So I know it's a bad spot to end it but I really need to update and I feel like this is enough for a chapter. This is my "eh" fan fiction as the other one has received much more support and will be my focus in the upcoming months. Until next time!


End file.
